


Drunk on You (Both)

by Jacky852



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, And more lol - Freeform, Blowjobs, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Love Triangles, M/M, Other, Polygamy, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs, markjinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacky852/pseuds/Jacky852
Summary: « Why do you think i'm embarrassed? I'm doing that to protect you, to be honest, i don't want you to fantasize too much over my lips. »« Well, i already do have fantasies about your lips anyway, even if you don't want me to. »« ... Are you for real? »« I am. »(i wrote this 3 years ago and it's finally seeing the light, please enjoy)
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Drunk on You (Both)

**Author's Note:**

> (just wanted to inform yall that english is not my first language so i'm sorry if i did any mistake, i translated this ff from another language)

It was a night like many others. One of those nights full of alcohol, laughters and missed hours of sleep.  
One of those nights where you could do any kind of foolishness only to regret the day after.  
Jackson and Jinyoung went out together that night, like they were used to in the last few months, after all.  
Since they became roommates they didn't miss a chance to hang out together to hook up with some girls or to simply walk together with a beer in their hands.  
The only difference this time was the amount of alcohol that Jinyoung chugged down in the last three hours.

« Jinyoungie, don't you think you should stop drinking now? We should go back home, Mark might be worried if we– "  
«Mark's not home, remember? He'll stay out all night with his friends. You should have more fun and think less. »

Jackson's unsure gaze stopped on Jinyoung's. Then, while scrolling his shoulders, he decided that Jinyoung wasn't wrong. He really was thinking too much.

While they got back home they almost woke up the whole neighborhood because, if someone didn't get to see them – Jinyoung's arm around Jackson's shoulders while he tried to walk without wobbling too much and Jackson's one on the other's waist for exactly the same reason – they could have mistaken the duo for a group of at least ten people for all the noise they were making.  
Once they walked through the door, the younger leaned against the wall pressing his back against it and slid down on it, laughing in the making but covering his mouth with his hand. An old habit of his that he kept on doing even when he was drunk. 

« Jackson, i think i'm drunk...»  
« Wow, really? I couldn't tell. »

He laughed at his own sarcasm, then slowly sit down on the floor, got closer to Jinyoung and rested his head on the other's lap. 

« Just... don't cover your lips when you laugh. You're more handsome when you do that freely, without being embarrassed. »  
« Am i handsome? You should tell me that more often. Maybe i could change my mind about covering my mouth. Also, why do you think i'm embarrassed? I'm doing that to protect you, to be honest, i don't want you to fantasize too much over my lips. »  
« Well, i already do have fantasies about your lips anyway, even if you don't want me to. »  
« ... Are you for real? »  
« I am. »

An awkward silence fell between them.  
Dark brown eyes lost in the slightly darker tone of the other's irises, trying to find even the smallest trace of a lie. Either of them busy to be sure that none of them was kidding or, on the opposite, wishing that one of them would have broke out in a silly laughter.  
But that didn't happen.  
Jackson moved to sit in front of Jinyoung. His heart was beating so fast in chest while he gently grabbed the younger's shoulders so he couldn't break the eye contact. 

« About telling you that more often... You're fucking gorgeous, Park Jinyoung. »

****  
For a second the silence fell again in the small entrance of their house.  
Then it happened.  
The younger's lips pressed on the older's, who stopped breathing in the exact moment when he saw Jinyoung leaning towards his face. Both of them lost in the strong taste of alcohol and the softness of that kiss.  
But was just that the furthest they could go? Just a small peck like that one?  
Jackson's hand travelled to Jinyoung's neck, caressing it with his fingertips, while his tongue started dancing on the latter's bottom lip, asking for the permission to cross the line. He wanted more and that was the only way he could've shown it, finding himself unable to speak.  
In response to that, the other's tongue slid in his mouth, intertwining it with Jackson's while their bodies started to get closer and closer, too eager to wait another second to touch each other.  
In few moments Jinyoung was on top of Jackson, who laid on the floor, and was looking at him with a smirk on his face. One of his hands went down to tickle the older's skin right above his black jeans' waistband. 

« What were you saying about my lips? »  
« I... Uhm...»  
« I want to know. Which fantasies did you have? »  
« Do you really want to know? »  
« Yup. Who knows, maybe you're lucky enough to get what you want. » 

Jackson was hardly breathing cause of the adrenaline and the excitement his body was feeling cause of Jinyoung's freshly discovered attitude, his blood rapidly coloring his cheeks.  
Anyway, when he finally found the courage to reply to the younger's question, the cool sensation of Jinyoung's hand right on his crotch made him gasp, making his words die in his throat. 

« Jinyoung– »

That's all he could say, feeling the other guy's breathe warming his neck and his hand moving slowly in his pants, making any other thought fade away, aside the one that was reminding him what was happening right there between them.  
At least until the "click" of the door being unlocked resonated in the room, catching them off guards.

« What the fuck?!? »

Mark was standing there, eyes widened, trying to figure out why Jinyoung's hand was in Jackson's pants.  
His gaze moved from one tho another, searching for answers that he - maybe - didn't want to find.  
Jackson spoke first, standing up and pushing Jinyoung away from his body. 

« Mark, i can explain... »  
« There's nothing to explain. I'm obviously third wheeling here, so have a good night. »

The oldest closed the door behind him and ran away from there, unable to forget what he just saw.  
He couldn't run that far, anyway, cause Jackson's hand grabbed his wrist few minutes later, blocking him from escaping that horrible situation. 

« Don't go away... It's not the way it looks like, i– »  
« You what? You love him? Good, just don't involve me in your gay shit, then. »  
« No, it's not like that. »  
« Then explain. »  
« I need you, Mark. We both need you. Please, come back home. »  
« No. »  
« I beg you. »  
« Not fair but... Okay then, whatever. »

****

Moments later they were all sitting in the living room, but Mark still avoided to look directly at the others, leaving his gaze lost somewhere in the room.  
He cleared his throat, kept his eyes glued on the floor, and finally talked to Jinyoung. 

« So you two are a thing now. »  
« No, we're not. »  
« Jesus christ, don't lie to me. »  
« We're not together i said. Don't worry, you still have a chance with him. »  
« You're such an asshole. »  
« Honestly, what's your problem, Mark? We didn't fuck, i don't get why you're so jealous. »  
« Do you really think Jackson's the only one that i'm jealous of? »  
« Isn't it like that? »

Mark sarcastically smirked at the younger after his question, then got closer to him and clicked his tongue maybe too close to his face. His lips almost brushing the other's. 

« No, it isn't. I think... I'm attracted to both of you. Jackson is literally so handsome and caring, he never fails to make me feel butterflies in my stomach every time he looks at me. And you, mister Park. Do you even know how hard it is to be close to you without feeling the urge to kiss you?  
When i saw you guys doing things without me... Well, not cute. »

Jackson's eyes got wider in surprise, then he bit his lip while he moved closer to the two guys, kneeling down on the floor near Mark, in order to cup his cheek with his hand. 

« You could have told me this before, Mark. Do you even know how much i like you? »

Their eye contact broke when Jinyoung's low voice interrupted them, right after the latter leaned towards the black and curly haired man's face, leaving a soft peck on his lips.

« I was thinking... maybe we could have fun together now, right? »

After a pause of hesitation, Mark nodded and climbed into Jackson's lap, already needy, grinding on him slowly, still unsure of what he was doing.  
Jinyoung was behind him now, observing them having their little moment.  
Jackson gasped at first but then a deep moan echoed around them, right after Mark pressed his groin against his with more intensity. A sound of pleasure escaped the older's mouth as well and Jackson's hands travelled to the other guy's waistband, impatiently trying to undo his belt and to find the zip of his pants. Still, while doing this, he managed to give Jinyoung a knowing look, who immediately slid his hands on Mark's chest and got him closer to his body, moving him away from Jackson's lap so the latter could take his jeans all the way off, doing the same with his boxers right after.  
Mark didn't have the time to say anything that Jackson started caressing his sensitive member with his fingers, while Jinyoung - after putting his middle finger in his own hot mouth - positioned it on the man's tight entrance, pressing a bit against it but not enough to penetrate him.

« What– What are yall doing? »

His voice sounded so broken and Mark of course was blaming the hand that was giving him pleasure in a steady rhythm now, and Jinyoung's little torture.  
He was expecting Jinyoung to reply, but Jackson spoke first once again.

« I'm sorry Mark, but since you interrupted us earlier i guess you'll have to please us both. »

His moans got suffocated by Jackson's lips, who started kissing him with hunger, lust, tongue, teeth, anything he had to give.  
Right when Jinyoung decided to enter his butthole, Jackson stopped kissing him and attacked Jinyoung's lips, taking up where they left off before Mark interrupted them. The sloppy sounds the two were making didn't help Mark's erection to the point his dick twitched in the Chinese man hand. He reached his limit and parted them off, pushed Jackson a bit away from him and sat up from Jinyoung's lap, positioning himself on all four in front of the other two. 

« Yall better do your work before i change my mind... » 

They both smirked at that sight, then changed their position; Jackson went behind him, Jinyoung faced him instead.  
Jackson took off his pants and boxers, aligned his erected dick to his roommate's tight hole and without waiting a second more pushed his length all in, letting out a loud groan.  
Mark's back arched and his whole body shook for few seconds, but he only had the time to gift them with a deep moan that his mouth got full as well, Jinyoung's dick this time. It was hot and wet and the younger gave him a lustful stare while some breathy moans were escaping his lips.  
Mark thought he was going to choke, he couldn't tell him in any way to slow down or to pay more attention to how far he was going, but then the pace the two men set to push themselves inside of him distracted him from his thoughts, and Mark was feeling nothing but pleasure. The pleasure of having Jackson inside of him and Jinyoung leaking pre cum in his mouth.  
He couldn't look up at them but he was kinda sure they were kissing once again, their tongues sliding one against the other in a heated and rough kiss.  
Then Jackson found Mark's sweet spot somehow, and kept hitting it over and over again and Mark saw the stars while he felt chills go up and down his spine. He muffled a whine against Jinyoung's dick and this made Jinyoung whimper as well. The vibration of Mark's voice against his sensitive skin made him lose all of was left of his control, so he placed his hands on the man's messy hair and started face-fucking him mercilessly, gasping and groaning against Jackson's soft and full lips.

« Shit, Mark... Your mouth is amazing... Why have we never tried this before? »

Jackson's high pitched laugh hit the other two's ears, but it soon left its place back to the raspy sobs he was producing since they started their heated session. After interlacing once again his tongue to Jinyoung's, he started pounding into Mark's ass with a rougher pace now, making sure to hit his sweet spot every single time his dick disappeared into his abused hole.  
He noticed how Mark was rapidly reaching his limit so he placed again an hand around his cock and started to masturbate him at the same speed of his thrusts, making him cry of pleasure.  
Mark's rim clenched and his hot and sticky cum covered Jackson's hand, who was literally in awe. The way the other man was getting tighter around his dick was enough for him to cum inside of him too, he was already feeling too much to keep himself back.

« A-ah... fuck... »

He slowed down his thrusts and looked at Jinyoung, who watched every single thing that happened between them with dark lustful eyes and who also was dangerously close to his own orgasm. Jackson took his chance to witness the younger reaching his limit, to enjoy how his lips parted to let out a last deep moan, how his expression changed and he closed his eyes for a moment, letting his head fall back while he shot his load into Mark's throat.  
They both let the American free and he simply fell on the ground, exhausted.  
After laying next to him, Jackson stared placing soft kisses all over his face, giggling and cuddling him.

« Next time it's mine or Jinyoung's turn to bottom, don't worry. »

He rested his head on Mark's chest, his heart was still beating so fast.  
Jinyoung, instead, hugged Jackson in order to place his cheek on his toned abs, closing his eyes. 

« I vote for you, Jackson. Next time you'll bottom. »

Jinyoung said, chuckling with Mark as soon as Jackson started complaining about them conspiring against him together.  
It didn't take much time for them to fall asleep, still none of them knowing how the next morning they'd talk about what happened.  
It didn't matter though, all that mattered was that they were there, together.

**Author's Note:**

> and..... that's it, if you liked it please leave some kudos !! maybe i'd do a prequel or a sequel who knows... let me know if you'd like it~


End file.
